The present invention relates to a mosquitocidal light bulb.
Since winged insects, bugs, mosquitoes and the like are often being attracted by lights, flocks of flying insects may often be found in places where lights are present. To avoid bites from these insects and to avoid a flock of these insects from gathering at one place, various kinds of mosquitocidal light equipment have been invented. For example, a light specifically used for killing mosquitoes uses lights to attract insects and to kill them by a high voltage electric net as the insects hit the net. Other measures may include providing a small fan, a piece of mosquito repellent incense or a layer of adhesives on the table lamp.
Among these measures and devices, mosquitocidal light is the safest and the most environmental friendly. No toxic gas will be produced during the use of mosquitocidal light. However, the use of mosquitocidal light means additional provision of a specified equipment only for killing mosquitoes. Accordingly, additional investment is required. Furthermore, the mosquitocidal light requires hanging and mounting, which consume time and energy.